


Ayy that's pretty good

by Akucen_Aonuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore has a brooklyn accent and it's beautiful, Asgore is sad and precious, Belly Rubs, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, I have no shame, M/M, Masochist reader, Memes, Possible Daddy Kink, Sleepovers, Weebs, alphys and reader are besties, also belly worship is totally going to happen, always the quiet ones, brooklyn baby asgore, but i am half japanese, going to college to become a diplomat for monsters, he has a french dad and a japanese mom, male reader - Freeform, memes from idubbbz and filthy frank, no really high chance of daddy kink, not based off my parents, oc is obsessed with language, reader knows the monster language, reader's shy but kinky, sadist asgore, shameless self-insert, smut later, squad goals, the chapters with smut have nothing important so you can skip them if you want, the shit i do for this fandom, weird ass ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucen_Aonuma/pseuds/Akucen_Aonuma
Summary: Akuçen (AKA me) loves to learn languages and decides to college to become a diplomat to travel the world and put them to use,and with monsters existence he wants to help tgem in the process. one problem, he'd have to ask the king. npt to say he was intimidating, quite the opposite, but he's hot. oh and it dosen't help your best friend used to be his royal scientist.





	1. Hey, Could I work for you, also i'm really gay for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy sup gays and heterosexuals i'm here to bless you with my terrible story.

Hello, my name is Akuçen Aonuma. I am currently getting a degree in linguistics and political science and hope to become a diplomat to ensure peace around the world for the new people caled monsters that have appeared recently. 

Also i'm a gay weeb who just binge watches anime and shitposts on the internet and have like one friend. I looked at your bio for my instagram and got off my phone to continue watching anime in a bundle of covers on my computer with my friend, Alphys a yellow dinosaur monster with glasses who's as nerdy as I am, who's hooked onto her girlfriend undyne who's a blue fish with fangs and an eye patch. 

Sadly my computer sucks ass so right before the end of the final episode it stops, it just stops, "hey, unpause the computer or are you getting up now of all times to use the restroom" undyne growled "undyne I didn't pause it" 

"IF IT FROZE I'M GOING TO UNLEASH HELL UPON YOUR SHITTY LAPTOP" 

"undyne please no, I need that to right fanfiction!" I exclaimed as she sarted to try and break it in half

"Oh yeah sorry" she said scratching the back of her head, meanwhile alphys had just been watching in utter anguish ever sense the episode stoped 

"I-I just wanna die, l-like why am i alive i just wanted to watch anime? why? what? I-I can't even just ughh!" Alphys started to groan into her pillow so we just decided to go to bed. "Hey" I whispered into undynes ear "waddya want punk" I smiled and whispered "wanna buy some free real estate" I snickered as she groaned "Hey" she whispered back "yeah?" I said back in a quiet laughing fit "you want me to drag you to asgore's and tell him about that fanfiction you right about him" she said snickering as I went silent "want me to read alphys all that fanfiction you make about you and her" I said grinning 

"what a-about me" she said half awake "nothin don't EVEN worry about it" she said panic-stricken "anyway it was him who was keepin me up as she pointed to you, only to discover that I was pretending to sleep

"boi don't even try to pull that bullshit on me, I will suplex you into your glass table if you don't tell her you kept me awake" and even with that said I still pretended to sleep "y-yeah undyne thanks for waking me up" alphys said unamused "b-but it was him I swear you- ugggh" she groaned as she joined her girlfriend in their heap of covers across my bedroom.

"goodnight" I whispered "see!" undyne exclaimed but alphys was already asleep, she then turned to me and said "looks like someone is taking a visit to asgore tomorrow" she said, but I just kept myself turned away pretending to sleep plus she'd never do that right?


	2. When you have crippling depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all. also rest in pieces akuçen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what ta put here it's 3 in the morning kill me. also i'm listening to a killer drum cover of the entire ost undertale

I woke up, not in my house, but a car? "where am I" I asked aloud "only going to agore's real quick" I proceeded to scream. "guess who's gonna die, meeeeee!" I said pointing fingers at myself "hey don't worry it's not like I printed the fanfiction you made of hi-whoops" she said as all of my fanfictions slipped out of her hand "end me"

She pulled over to a tiny house with garden with many golden flowers. she threw me over her shoulder and went up to the door with alphys following behind quietly, too tired to really coment on anything. "OPEN UP FLUFFYBUNS" she yelled as she rapped on the door.

The door opened to reveal, drum roll please that's right asgore in a pink floral shirt and khakis. Basically he pulled off being adorable, cute hot and bara as fuck at the same time. "ah, undyne how lovely it is to see ya but i'd appreciate it if ya could stop with tha names ya know?

He had a fucking brooklyn accent, jesus christ i'm gay fuck me. you were still in your mid life chrisis so he kept talking anyway "oh, and ya brought a friend! what's your name son" you couldn't fucking breathe and undyne took joy in it with that little smug look on her face, I'll get my revenge later try not to look like a piece of garbage in front of king bara.

So what I had in mind was to say I was Akuçen and that i'm studying in college to become the first diplomat for monster-kind, but my natural instinct when I'm tired in the morning is to respond in memes so what came out was "I have crippling depression" as I got out of undynes arms and fell on the floor. 

Undyne was dying of laughter. I was dying of embarrassment. asgore was just confused and as alphys had finally come out of her stupor thanks to the thermos of cofee in her hand replied "fucking relatable" 

After we all had calmed down he invited us all in for tea, where I found out undyne could play the piano as well as finding out alphys played the electric guitar and asgore was a bassist. with all that found out it was time for them to figure out what I played sort of like a game you could say.

"THE CELLO!" 

"no" 

"F-flute?" 

"uh-uh"

"How about tha drums " 

"no-actually yes good job agore" 

"Hey between all of us we could create a KICK ASS band" undyne screamed, I chuckled and replied  
"no, me and alphys would make a kick ass band you and asgore can go play classical music at a cofee shop me and alphy can go on a tour around the world" 

"I don't see why we couldn't" agore said after taking a sip of tea 

"ok, dad" it slipped out fuck me hahahahaha kill me

"wait what did you say?" undyne said 

"I said that's rad" 

"n-no, I thoght-" alphys began but you cut her off

"you think it's rad too?cool!" I said raising my voice a little

"Aku" I twitched a little when he gave me a nickname "did you just call me dad" he said staring at me. I waited for death r.i.p me but then " because *dad it unacceptable" he made a fucking pun right when I thought I was gonna die he made me gayer for him what the hell?!

I started to laugh uncontrollably "Asgore, do you realize what you've unleashed Aku's worse than sans" Asgore looked livid so "Don't worry I only torture those who deserve it" I said half smiling "i'm kink shaming for that daddy kink and now this sadism"

while undyne and alphys were joking and laughing asgore leaned over and whispered "would ya mind going out with your daddy some time?" 

I fucking squirted tea out of my nose


End file.
